Times Change
by wyldwytch
Summary: Rewriting history
1. Chapter 1

_**This is after Gwen loses Sarah. She stills blames Theresa so do Ivy and Rebecca. Theresa was briefly in LA but went back to Harmony after Ethan and Gwen arrive. The story starts at Sarah's funeral. Theresa never shows up but asks Fox to come and get Gwen's wedding ring her son found in his room to her. On with the story.**_

**-Chapter 1-**

It was the morning of Sarah Winthrop's funeral. The day dawned gloomily and ominous. Gwen and Ethan were at the church with their mothers and most of the town. Gwen walks up to the tiny coffin and says with a sigh, "Oh, my sweet Sarah, why did you have to die? If Theresa hadn't chased my husband, then I would have had you safely and you wouldn't be gone." Most of those assembled heard what Gwen said. Though many didn't echo those statements, Rebecca and Ivy did. Ethan though did not share. When he found that Theresa was in LA he immediately told Gwen that Theresa was there before them. Ethan also told Gwen that when Theresa realized that they were in LA that she immediately left for Harmony. Theresa wanted Gwen to have peace of mind. Theresa had tried to leave Ethan and Gwen alone. After Alistair gave her Ethan Martin, she tried to keep a distance between her and Ethan. Theresa still worked for Crane Industries as head of the fashion division. Just before finding out that Sarah was stillborn, Theresa even found her own home for her and her son. Fox once thought he was in love with Whitney but realized after arriving in LA that he was really in love with Theresa. He came back too Harmony not long after Theresa. Fox was also given a job at Crane.

_How can you blame Theresa Gwen, she wasn't there the day you lost Sarah, you are blaming the wrong person,_ thought Fox as he watched the scene unfolding before him. As usual, Rebecca and his mother were siding with Gwen. He knew that all three women blamed Theresa for the fact that Gwen was having a difficult pregnancy and the loss of Sarah. Just as he was trying to stand watching the drama that Gwen's mother was causing by her loud sobs, his cell rang. Answering it he said, "Fox Crane." "Fox its Theresa. I know you are at Sarah's funeral, but I need you to come and get something to give back to Gwen and Ethan." "What's that Resa?" "I found her wedding ring in my front room. I need you to give it to them because I don't want to cause trouble for Gwen today. She lost her daughter and I don't want to make waves," said a reserved Theresa. "Be right there," replies Fox and he hangs up this cell. As he makes his way to the door of the church, Ivy spots him leaving. "Fox where are you going? You should be here to support your brother and his wife," snaps an irritated Ivy. "Mother there is something I have to take care of. I will be back before the start of the funeral," says Fox as he leaves before Ivy can stop him again. Ivy huffs and returns to talk with Sam.

Fox goes to Theresa's house and back to the funeral before is started. Coming back into the church he sought out Gwen. Finding her in a huddle with his mother and Rebecca, he says, "Gwen this was found in Theresa's living room. She told me to give it to you. By the way how did it get in Theresa's house anyway." Stuttering Gwen states, "Theresa must have stolen it." "How she hasn't set foot in the mansion for months. She couldn't have taken it." "Fox you know what type of person Theresa is. She must have stolen it. As to why, she wants to hurt Gwen because she is angry that Ethan choose her and not Theresa," says a confident Ivy. Gwen and Rebecca nod vigorously, agreeing with Ivy's statement. "Yeah, tell it to someone who believes you," an irritated Fox. He leaves the trio and goes to stand by Pilar and her family.

Just as Gwen was getting angry, the priest call everyone into the main church for the funeral of Sarah Winthrop. Everyone files into the sanctuary somberly. The priest talks of angels and prays for peace for the child's parents. For them to trust that God has a plan and that with faith they will overcome this heartache. They take the coffin to the gravesite and lower it into the freshly dug grave. Rebecca, Gwen and Ivy all vow to make Theresa pay for the death of Sarah.

The funeral soon breaks up. Some go to the Crane Mansion, some to their own homes. Fox decides to go to Theresa's. Fox knows that Theresa doesn't know how he feels about her, but she knows of the crush he had on Whitney. He wants to spend time with her and her son. Oh, how he wishes he had a mother like that growing up.

While this was going on, Theresa was at her home doing some paperwork for her job. She had a meeting with Alistair that next morning. As she was absorbed in paperwork, she heard a knock at her door. Opening it, Theresa saw Fox. Fox is invited in and asks Theresa if she will go to the Seascape with him both her and Ethan Martin. She says yes, she would like that. She gets her son and they go to dinner.

**-Passion-**

The next day, Gwen woke up in her and Ethan's room at the mansion. On impulse, she goes into the nursery and sees all the baby stuff they would have used for Sarah. Anger and grief fill her. _Damn you Theresa, you will pay for killing my daughter, _thinks an enraged Gwen. Ethan who was up before Gwen hears her crying in the nursery. Coming into the room he gently takes her into his arms and says, "Gwen I know its hard now, but we can try again and have a family." Looking up into Ethan's blue eyes, she thinks she sees a flash of something. What she doesn't know is that how he wishes he can be with Theresa. He doesn't blame her for the loss of Sarah but is sadden at the thought that she seems to not want him in her life. Dismissing the flash Gwen asks Ethan to go down to breakfast with her. The couple leaves for the breakfast room of the Crane Mansion. They are joined by Ivy, Rebecca, Julian and surprisingly Alistair.

They eat, while all of them wonder why Alistair is in Harmony. Ethan knows that nothing good came of Alistair except Sheridan. Alistair was just enjoying the uproar he was causing. Still smirking, Alistair finished his breakfast and left. Shortly Ethan and Julian did the same. The women went to the front parlor and started talking. There were ideas thrown about of revenge. Rebecca said to her daughter, "Gwennie, mother promises that the taco slut will pay. She will not be allowed to get away with killing your daughter." This made Gwen feel better. Ivy echoed the statement. The three of them spent the next hour talking. Soon, Ivy took her leave and went to Sam's. Her plan was working and soon Sam would be hers. Gwen and her mother decided to go shopping. Rebecca shivered when she thought of Alistair. She felt that there was more heartache in store for her and her daughter. Putting those thoughts out of her mind she tried to have an enjoyable day.

At the Bennetts that morning, Grace was sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee. She had decided. Sam soon came into the kitchen and told Grace good morning. "Sam, I have made up my mind. I am going to ask Father Lonogin to start annulment proceedings to end my marriage with David," says Grace. This fills Sam with joy. "Alright Grace," says Sam, "The good father can hopefully get it done soon, then we can remarry in the church." This makes Grace smile.

Down the stairs come Kay (she didn't move in with Tabitha, and Grace didn't kick her out). She sees the happiness on her mother and father's faces. Asking, "Daddy, Mom what makes you two happy this morning?" Grace was the first to tell her, "I chose your father, I am having my marriage to David annulled." With a strained smile, Kay replied, "That's great." Grabbing some juice from the fridge and some fruit from the counter, Kay turns around and goes back to her room.

Grace sighed. She had hoped that Kay would have given up on her hope that she and Miguel would be together. Kay was pregnant and firmly believed that Miguel would marry her, and they would raise the baby together. Sam knew that Kay was in for a lot of hurt. Miguel told Kay that he would be there for the baby. He had confided in Sam that he had doubts about the baby. While Sam and Grace were in the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Leaving the kitchen and answering the door, Sam sees a strange man. "Is Kay Bennett here," asks the man. "Yes, hold one," Sam tells him. Calling up the stairs Kay is soon in the living room. Going to the door after her father tells her that someone is here for her. "Yes, I'm Kay Bennett," says a confused Kay. "You've been served," said the man who turned out to be a process server. "What," states Kay. She takes the papers out of the envelope. Reading the papers, fury raises up in Kay. "What are they for Kay," asks Sam. Hearing this Grace comes into the living room where Kay and Sam are still standing at the door. "Miguel wants a DNA test on the baby. He doesn't believe he is the father," says a shaking Kay as she hands the papers to her father. Flashing back to the conversion he had with Miguel last week, Sam realizes that Miguel really doesn't believe that he could be the father of Kay's baby. "Don't get all worked up Kay. It isn't good for the baby," says Grace. "Miguel just wants to know for sure. He wants to know that the baby is his or are you lying to him," Sam says gently. Calming down, Kay tells her parents that she will be in her room. As she climbs the stairs, Kay is filling with a sense of dread. She knew that the test will say that Miguel isn't the baby's father. Kay says to herself that when they do the test she will somehow change the results. She couldn't lose Miguel. He was the love of her life.

At the Lopez-FitzGeralds, Pilar was in the kitchen making breakfast. In come Miguel and Luis. Telling her sons to dig in. the trio eat their own breakfast. Looking at his mother, Luis asks, "You are watching Ethan Martin today Mama." "Yes," replies Pilar, looking at her watch, "and I must be going." Pilar gets up and gathers her things. She leaves heading to Theresa's house. Luis asks Miguel how things are going for him. Miguel states, "I filed with the courts to have a paternity test done on Kay's baby. I don't believe I am the father." Luis studies his brother for a few minutes, Luis nods his head. The two of them soon finish their own breakfast, both left to go to work.

Then at Crane that day. Ethan and Julian were worrying about why Alistair was here. Ethan worked steadily until noon, then he and Julian left to join Rebecca and Gwen at the Seascape. Fox asks Theresa to have lunch with him and she and he left for the Seascape, not knowing that is where Ethan, Gwen, Julian, and Rebecca would be.

At the Seascape, Ethan, Julian and the ladies are seated at a table. Just as they were seated, so to was Theresa and Fox. As she was trying to decide what to have for lunch, Gwen looks around. Spying Theresa and Fox at their table, Gwen is infuriated. _How dare that baby-killer show her face around town, what is she doing following me,_ thinks Gwen as she tenses up. Seeing his wife stiffen, Ethan looks at where she is looking. He too sees Theresa and Fox. This alerts the other two at the table. Rebecca is just as furious, and Julian knows that this will set off all three women. Rising before anyone can stop her, Gwen makes her way to Theresa and Fox's table. "How dare you show your face," Gwen spits out. Heaving a sigh, Theresa looks up at Gwen and says, "What I am doing here is none of your concern. Go back to your table and leave us alone." Standing up Fox grasps Gwen's arm and practically drag Gwen back to her table. Gwen is shrieking and demanding that Fox release her. Finally letting go of her arm when they are at the table, Fox says in a low voice, "Gwen don't do that again, I will not be as forgiving as I am today. You need to realize that you don't own the world and Theresa has every right to not only be here but anywhere in Harmony she wants. Don't cross me again," Fox hisses. "You are not the boss of me. I will do what I please," Gwen snaps back. "Just try me," intones Fox. At these words all four feel massive tendrils of fear grip their hearts. Not letting Fox know, Gwen turns to her lunch companions. Fox heads back to his table where Theresa was waiting. "I promise you Theresa, Gwen will leave you alone or so help me I will ruin her," Fox promises. "I appreciate your help Fox. God knows that Gwen wants me ruined. She has tried so many times in the past, I won't stand for it any longer either," says a determined Theresa. For the rest of the lunch Theresa and Fox put the others out of their minds. But that wasn't for the others at the other table. Gwen embarrassed at the scene, vows to herself to get even with the tramp anyway she can. Rebecca decided to add Fox to the plans. No one embarrasses her daughter and gets away with it. Soon both parties leave either for their jobs or the mansion.

**-Passions-**

It had been two weeks since Sarah's funeral. Gwen was beside herself. She had just been to an appointment with a specialist. The doctor told her and Ethan that Gwen couldn't have another child. There was too much scar tissue from the pregnancy with Sarah. Ethan was at a loss of how to comfort her. When he was alone, Ethan often wondered what would have happened if he had followed his heart and chosen Theresa. There was only two option open to Gwen and him. Surrogacy or adoption. When their mothers heard this their thoughts went right to Theresa and how she must've caused this. To kill another mother's child but to render her barren too. That was an outrage. Ethan and Gwen began discussing it and decided to go with surrogacy. Rebecca also told them that she was going to get Julian to take Ethan Martin from Terrorista and they will allow Ethan and Gwen adopt him. Then Gwen would be a mother and Theresa would be out in the cold. No child, no job, no nothing. Gwen remarked that it would be grand. Ethan was leery at first but agreed when he saw the happiness on Gwen's face. Ivy asks, "Are you sure that you can get Julian to do that?" "My Pookie will do whatever I want," states a jubilant Rebecca. Ivy bids the other three good bye and leaves.

What Ivy doesn't know is that Sam and Grace are recommitting to each other. When she arrives at the Bennett house that afternoon, Sam asks her to come into the kitchen. _He is going to tell me that Grace is leaving him for David, that or that he wants me back and is leaving Grace,_ thinks a smug Ivy. "Ivy you know I care for you deeply, but I think its time you moved out. Grace is getting an annulment from David and we will marry in the church," says Sam with a huge sigh of relief. This stuns Ivy. How could he choose Grace over her? Didn't he know that she loved him. That she was supposed to be his wife and they were supposed to be a family with their son. Composing herself, Ivy replies, "If that is what you want I will leave." With that Ivy heads up to the room she was using and gathers her things. While doing this, she calls Rebecca and asks to stay at the mansion. Rebecca consents to this, smirking inwardly to herself at Ivy's troubles. Ivy leaves for the mansion.

At the mansion, Rebecca also puts a call into CPS. She also talks to the social worker that will do the investigation. She tells the lady to name her price, all that the social worker would have to do is say that Theresa is abusing and neglecting Ethan Martin. The social worker does and they come to an agreement. Joining her daughter, Ethan, and Julian in the dining room, not even Alistair's presence could bring Rebecca down from her cloud. She just knows that the chalupa will lose her son and be out in the cold. What Rebecca doesn't know is that Alistair has heard all that she planned. He knew Rebecca thought she had the upper hand but what she forgets is that Alistair knows the whole truth. The tabloids, setting up Theresa to take the fall, everything.

**-Passions-**

It was the day for the paternity test on Kay's baby. She, along with her parents arrived fifteen minutes before the time of the appointment. Miguel and Pilar arrived a few seconds after them. Kay keeps praying that she can change the test results before the group hears them. She had to, or she would lose Miguel forever. The tech called Miguel and Kay into the lab to take the samples. The tech tells them that the results will be in a few hours. Kay silently leaves with her parents, vowing to get back in later. Miguel just hoped that he wasn't the father. He knew that sounded bad, but he didn't recognize his friend anymore.

Kay does try but is caught by security. Her parents are called, and they arrive shortly thereafter. The hours pass quickly. Soon they all were gathered in the waiting room for the results. "Miguel Lopez-FitzGerald is not the father of Kay Bennett's child," the tech tells them sadly. Miguel is both angry and relieved. Angry that his friend tried to trick him into marrying her and relieved that he wasn't going to have a baby with a woman he didn't really love.

Kay is devastated. Though she knew this would happen, Kay felt it like a real smack. She knew now that she will never have Miguel. Miguel and Charity had made up and Kay could tell that they will stay together. Sam and Grace take a trembling Kay back to the house. Grace felt bad for her daughter. Kay was having a baby, plus she wouldn't tell them who the father could be.

**-Passions-**

The weeks have past. Theresa has had an investigation against her with CPS. Though it wasn't with the social worker that Rebecca bribed. Theresa was also served with custody paper. She had a new attorney. His name was Jordan Williams. He came on the recommendation of Alistair. Williams was Alistair's personal attorney. Williams met with Theresa and went over the strategy for the custody hearing. The CPS case was closed shortly after it was opened. They found nothing.

It was the morning of the hearing. A confident Gwen got ready for the day. Ethan got ready too. He didn't want to hurt Theresa, but he couldn't hurt his wife too. Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca, Julian and Ivy all made their way to the courthouse. They arrived and were greeted with the sight of Theresa and Fox talking to an unknown man. It took Ethan a minute to place him. Once he did, he told his group who the man was. They were also shaken at the sight of Alistair standing with Theresa, Fox and Williams. The bailiff called the case, and everyone headed into the court room.

As they all stood, the judge came out. But instead of Rebecca seeing Judge Reilly, a different judge came out. This judge was named Mitchell, and as he took his seat he told the others to be seated. "I have some ground rules. First there will be no outbursts, second if you have an objection then do it through your attorney. I will rule on facts not what you feel is the truth. If you can't back it up then don't bring it up," Mitchell tells them.

He tells Ethan to go first since his client filed for this hearing. "Your honor, my client is seeking sole custody of his child with Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. He believes that his son is in danger and that Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald is abusing and neglecting him. So, we ask the courts to grant Mr. Crane custody and terminate her parental rights," states a confident Ethan. Rebecca smirks at Theresa even though she is rattled that Judge Reilly wasn't hearing the case.

"You honor, my client is a terrific mother. She supports her son on her own with no help from the child's father. The is no abuse and no neglect. We ask that custody remain with my client," says Williams.

"I see that CPS had been called and they have submitted their report. There is a finding of no abuse no neglect. If an independent agency finds in this matter, why would you, Mr. Winthrop would like me to believe that abuse and/or neglect is taking place," asks the judge. Ethan and his group pale. They thought that CPS found the proof. Gwen sends a murderous glare at Theresa. The judge tells Ethan to get on with presenting his case. Ethan precedes to call Rebecca, then Julian to the stand. He questions both and so does Williams. While Williams succeeds in making Julian and Rebecca look bad, by getting them to admit to playing "games" in front of the child, Ethan rests. Williams starts his case by calling Theresa. She is questioned by both Williams and Ethan. Ethan, though he was reluctant to hurt the Irish-Latina, he tries to make her look like a gold-digger and an abuser. This backfires massively. Williams then calls Alistair. Alistair is questioned and tells the court that his son and his daughter-in-law aren't fit to raise a child. That Ethan Martin would be best cared for by the child's mother. Ethan tries to trip up Alistair, and get him on Julian's side, they fail. The judge calls a recess to make the decision. He retires for fifteen minutes, while both sides remain in the court room. Gwen comes over and tells Theresa that she won't be Ethan Martin's mother anymore. Gwen will be known as Ethan Martin's mother. That she will never see the boy again. Theresa just ignored the blonde. This angers Gwen, she soon returns to where her mother and mother-in-law is. The trio of ladies talk. Soon the fifteen minutes are up. Mitchell comes back in as the court room is called back to order.

"I have reviewed the facts in this case. There is no proof of abuse or neglect. As to the fitness of Mr. Crane as a parent, I find that he is harmful to the child's mental health. That the environment that he and his wife aren't fit to be parents. So, currently I find that it is in the child's best interest to remain in the custody of his mother. Furthermore, I find as to visitation rights, that Mr. Crane and his wife must attend parenting classes, counseling and alcohol and drug classes. I'll revisit this matter in six months. So, ordered," with that the judge banged his gavel and dismissed both parties. This stunned Ivy, Rebecca, and Gwen. Ethan was relieved for Theresa but hurting for his wife. He knew that she hoped to be a mother to Ethan Martin. Julian had a feeling that Theresa would retain custody. What he didn't count on was the rest of the judge's order. He knew that this will make Rebecca furious.

Theresa left the court room with a light heart. She was keeping her son. Grateful for Alistair's help and Fox's support, she knew that the battle wasn't over. Rebecca would be coming for blood now that she lost the case. Both parties left and went their ways.

Arriving at the mansion, Gwen was devastated. She had lost to the trollop again. Was there no justice for her daughter? Ethan knew this was hard on his wife, while part of him was glad Theresa didn't lose her son, he knew his wife was upset and that the war between the women was not over. "How dare that little chalupa win," an angry Rebecca mutters loud enough for the others to hear. "Alistair probably fixed the hearing, how else do you explain it," states an angry Ivy. Ethan tells the ladies and Julian that it won't do any good to try and take custody again. It would only paint them in a bad light. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door of the mansion. A maid answers and comes into the parlor escorting two men.

"Is a Gwen Winthrop here," asks one of the men. "I am. Why are you here," states Gwen? "My name is Detective Munns and this is Detective Murphy. We have a warrant for your arrest" says Detective Munns. "What" came outraged shouts from the three women. "On what charges," asks Ethan. "Assault and murder in the second degree," says Murphy. "Assault and murder of who," asks a fearful Gwen. "The assault of Carmen Ortiz and the murder of Sarah Winthrop," says Murphy as he crosses to Gwen telling her to stand. Numbly, Gwen stands, and the detective places the handcuffs on Gwen. Then he and his partner lead Gwen out while Munns reads her Miranda rights. Gwen looks back at Ethan and imploring demands, "Ethan you gotta stop this. I am being unjustly arrested." "Gwen I will meet up at the police station and put a stop to this," Ethan tells his wife. Gwen in put into a waiting car and they drive off. Ethan, Rebecca, Julian and Ivy all head to the police station.

It takes less than fifteen minutes. Ethan and the others enter the building they see Gwen being taken to the holding cells in the back. Spying his father, Ethan approaches Sam. "Sam what's going on? Why was my wife was arrested? She hasn't done anything," says Ethan as he stands before Sam. Wearily, Sam lets out a deep sigh. "Ethan, the DA in LA has obtained an indictment against Gwen. You know as well as I do that Gwen lost her baby after coming to the Crane Apartments and attacked Carmen Ortiz and fell causing Sarah to be stillborn. Gwen is responsible for the death of Sarah and she attacked a person just for looking a little like Theresa. There is nothing that anyone can do. They are extraditing Gwen back to LA to face trial," Sam bluntly tells his son. Sighing, Ethan asks to see his wife, she needs his help in the interview. Sam says he will do what he can. Going back to the others he tells them what is happening. Called back by Sam he is told that he can see Gwen. The detectives from LA are going to talk to her now.

Entering the interview room, Ethan see his wife. Sitting beside his wife the detectives precede to ask her questions about that night. Gwen tells them what she saw on TV that lead her to go to the apartments. Before she could get to the part about the attack on Carmen, Ethan shuts down the interview. Gwen is taken to be booked and fingerprinted. The extradition hearing was in two hours.

The hours pass slowly, soon it was time for the hearing. Gwen is lead in front of the judge. Both sides present their arguments. The judge states that Gwen will be extradited to LA with all due speed. Gwen is then returned to the jail to await being taken back to LA. Ethan tells their mothers and Julian that they need to go too as well as find an attorney in LA that is a good criminal defense attorney. They agree and Go home to pack. Soon all of Harmony will know what happened in LA, and what happened to Sarah Winthrop.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter takes place back in LA. Theresa had been subpoenaed to testify at Gwen's trail. So had Whitney, Chad and Fox. Ethan has found a good attorney by the name of Michael Roberts. The story will start the day before Gwen's trial. There might not be a trial.**_

**-Chapter Two-**

It had been three months since Gwen's arrest in Harmony. The trial was to start any day. Theresa, Fox, Whitney and Chad were also in LA to testify at Gwen's trial. But that day found Gwen and her attorney in a room at the LA county jail. He was there to tell Gwen of the deal that the DA offered. "Gwen I would be remiss if I didn't advise you to take the deal. The DA is offering man2 and misdemeanor battery. It comes with a 10-year suspended sentence, probation for 5 years, which you which you can serve in Harmony, and counseling," says Roberts. Gwen is unsure she starts to speak when her lawyer suddenly tells her that the DA's case is rock solid. Her mother and stepfather can't help her. She will be facing up to 20 years to life on the murder charge alone. Not wanting to go to jail, she tells her attorney that she will take the deal.

Meanwhile, at a posh hotel, Rebecca paces her room in the suite. She is cursing and lamenting the plight of her daughter. Turning to Julian, Rebecca asks, "Pookie isn't there any thing you can do? Bribe a judge, pay off someone, anything?" "Becs, there is nothing I can do, Father has forbidden using any of the Crane money or influnce for your daughter. He even agrees with the DA. Sorry but Gwen probably will have to take the deal the DA offers if she wants to avoid prison," Julian tells her. Ethan comes into the room and says, "Rebecca, Gwen is taking the deal. She will avoid jail and have probation and counseling. They are letting her do that in Harmony."

"This is all Theresa's fault. She is behind it I just know it," rails Rebecca. The men just sigh.

In Harmony, Luis and Sheridan have told Antonio the truth. He is hurt but steps aside and lets his brother be with Sheridan. At the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house the phone rings. Answering it, Pilar finds out its Theresa. "Theresa, mija, how is it going in LA," Pilar asks. "Okay, but I wanted you to know that we are coming back this afternoon. Gwen copped a deal. The judge accepted just before lunch," Theresa tells her mom. "That's good, Ethan Martin has been missing his mommy," replies Pilar. They talk for a bit more then both hang up. Just as Pilar was hanging up, in walked Miguel. "Mama, who was that on the phone," asks Miguel. "Your sister, she called to say they were coming home," Pilar tells him. The two hug and Miguel tells his mother he is meeting Charity. They were going to try and work things out.

Things at the Bennett house hasn't been good. Kay still insists that Miguel is the father of her baby. The baby was going to be a girl that Kay was going to call Maria. Grace and Sam were at a loss as to how to deal with this.

**-Passions-**

It had been a few weeks since Gwen took the plea bargain. Everyone is back in Harmony. The details of the case were splashed across the papers. Gwen felt humiliated. Ethan was concerned and wondered if anything else was going to happen. Ethan and Gwen have had some tests done to see if they can try to get pregnant. They were to meet the specialist that day. Harmony Hospital, at least that day, was Grand Central Station. Gwen and Ethan were there for their appointment, Kay was for hers, and Ethan Martin was there for a checkup.

Kay was at her appointment. Her mother, Grace came with her. They were getting along better than they had been. Looking at her daughter as they waited for the nurse to call Kay's name, Grace notices that Kay was very quiet. "Everything okay sweetie," asks Grace with great concern. "Just wish Miguel was here. Oh, why did Charity have to change the results. Now my baby won't have a family that she deserves," says a weary Kay. Holding back a sigh, Grace says, "Kay the baby will have all the love she needs." Putting an arm around Kay, Grace gives her daughter a hug. The nurse soon calls Kay back. They take her weight, vitals. Then the nurse says the doctor will be there in a few minutes. They didn't have to wait long. The doctor soon comes in. "Well Ms. Bennett, lets see how the baby is doing," says the doctor. After feeling Kay's abdomen, he takes of few measurements of her bump. Then he says, "Lets take a peek at this little one." Just after he says that a nurse wheels in a sonogram machine. He puts gel on Kay's bump and presses the transducer across her bump. Almost immediately a picture of the baby appears on the screen. The doctor takes some stills and measurements. Then he tells Kay, "Everything looks good, I have a few blood tests to have run but all in all it looks good." "Thank you doctor, I feel better knowing she okay," says Kay with a smile. "A nurse will be in to draw blood after that you are free to go. I will see you back in a month," the doctor tells her. The nurse comes in just after the doctor left. After taking blood, Kay and her mother, Grace, head home, as they are in the car, Grace tells her daughter, "I know your father will want to see that ultrasound. He is excited to be a grandfather."

While Kay was at her appointment, Gwen and Ethan were back in an exam room. The doctor comes in a shortly after the nurse takes them back. "I'm scared Ethan. What if it is bad news," asks a scared Gwen. She feels that it will be bad news. "It will be alright Gwen. Try not to dwell on bad thoughts, keep hoping for the best," Ethan tells her. The doctor comes in and greets both. "Mrs. Winthrop, Mr. Winthrop, I have the results of the tests we ran," the doctor says. Gwen isn't liking the expression on the doctor's face. "There isn't an easy way to say this, but I am afraid that Mrs. Winthrop won't to able to carry another child. There is just too much scar tissue for that to be possible," the doctor tells them. Tears begin to fall from Gwen's eyes. Ethan then asks the doctor if there is any way to fix this. "You can try surrogacy. But other than that, I'm afraid not," The doctor tells Ethan. "I'll have the nurse bring you information on surrogacy," the doctor goes on to say. He once again tells Ethan and Gwen he's sorry and leaves. Gwen and Ethan stay for a few minutes, so Gwen can compose herself. The nurse comes in and give them the information. They thank the nurse and leave.

As Ethan and Gwen were coming out of the doctor's office into the main hallway of the hospital, they see Theresa coming in with Ethan Martin. With them is also Fox. This enrages Gwen. "First she kills my precious baby, now she renders me barren," mutters Gwen. Ethan is jealous and wishing he was in his half-brother's shoes at that moment. Theresa, Fox and Ethan Martin head towards the doctor's office, not seeing Ethan and Gwen. Gwen tugs on Ethan's arm to get his attention. "Let's go. Ivy and Mother are waiting for us. We need to tell them the news," says Gwen. Didn't go unnoticed to Gwen what Ethan was thinking. Just as the couple is leaving they run into Grace and Kay. Though Gwen is hurting, both she and Ethan ask after Kay's baby. Kay tells them that the baby is doing fine. Both parties leave and head to their separate residences.

Shortly after arriving at the Mansion, Gwen and Ethan seek out the respective mothers. Finding them in the front parlor, Ethan and Gwen are asked how it went at the doctor's appointment. "The doctor says I can't carry another baby because of scar tissues from Sarah's stillbirth. He suggested surrogacy," says Gwen as she tears up again. "We have information on it from the doctor," Ethan tells them. "Don't let this tear you down, Gwen. You will soon be a mother. That I promise," says Rebecca. Ethan tells the women that he needs to work on some papers. He then leaves after telling Gwen that he will see her later. Gwen becomes a little angry at Ethan, but says, "Okay, love you." "Me too. Goodbye Mother, Rebecca," Ethan says and then he leaves. "Gwen is there a problem," asks a worried Ivy. "We saw Theresa and Fox at the hospital. They were taking Ethan Martin to a checkup," Gwen tells the older ladies. "The nerve of her," Rebecca states. "When we saw her, I know Ethan was wishing he was with her," says and irritated Gwen. "Gwen sweetie, Ethan knows no good comes of Theresa. He will never go back to her, I assure you. I won't let that happen," says Ivy as she tries to placate Gwen. With that said, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca continue to talk for thirty minutes or so, then Gwen said she was going to lie down. Ivy and Rebecca continue to talk for a few minutes more then Ivy took her leave. She was going to tell Sam the news. Rebecca went in search of her Pookie, Julian.

At the Bennett house, Grace and Kay arrive just as Sam came for lunch. Greeting Sam in the kitchen. "So how did the appointment go guys," asks Sam. "Everything looks good Daddy. We even got a picture of Maria. Wanna see," says Kay. "Absolutely," says an excited Sam. Kay takes out the picture from her purse and hands it to Sam. He takes the picture and smiles at the image of his grandchild. The three of them sit down for lunch and talk. Kay asks her father to talk to Miguel. Convince him to be there for his baby. Sam sighs. He wonders when Kay will give up on the idea of her and Miguel marrying and raising Maria as a family. He starts to tell Kay that and she becomes angry. "Miguel is the father, Daddy. He is the only one I have been with…" says Kay. But she is interrupted by Sam saying the DNA doesn't lie. This enrages Kay. She shoves herself away from the table and stomps upstairs to her room. "Sam, I am worried about Kay. She just won't face the truth. If she keeps this up she will become bitter or a danger," Grace tells Sam wearily. "I know, but I don't know what to do," Sam replies as he takes Grace's hand. Just as they were finishing their lunch, there was a knock at the door. Sam goes to open it and finds Ivy at their door. Angry that Grace was still there, Ivy schools her face and tells Grace, "I need to talk to Sam. Is he here," asks Ivy. Feeling ill at ease, Grace calls for her husband. Sam comes into the living room and sees Ivy at the door. Sam asks, "Ivy why are you here?" "I needed to tell you the news from Gwen's appointment today," Ivy starts. "Oh, was it good news," asks Sam. "Gwen can't carry another child. There is too much scar tissue to be able to do so. They can try surrogacy, but Gwen is barren," Ivy tells Sam and Grace, who was still in the room. "That's awful," Grace says. This makes Ivy even angrier, but she doesn't show it. "Ethan needs both of his parents at a time like this," Ivy says imploringly. Sam tells Ivy, "I'll talk to Ethan as soon as possible, but right now I have to get back at the station," Sam tells Ivy. He then kisses Grace and tells her he will be home for dinner. This infuriates Ivy as her mask slips for a second, but Sam and Grace don't notice. Ivy takes her leave at the same time Sam does. Grace feels that more heartache is instore for Ethan and Gwen. She just prays that they get through it.

**-Passions-**

The next day found Kay going to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. She was going to talk to Miguel and convince him that the test was faulty and that he should be with her and the baby. Walking up to the door, Kay rings the bell. She hears some one coming to the door and it opens. With a little luck it was Miguel. "Why are you here Kay," asks a weary Miguel. She has been trying to convince him that he is really her baby's father. "We need to talk. You have been avoiding me for weeks. We need to talk about the baby," states Kay. Rubbing his face and heaving a big sigh, Miguel looks at his friend. _She is just not getting it,_ thinks Miguel. "Kay you're going nuts. I am not the father. We won't be together, not now not ever," says Miguel who didn't want to hurt his friend. He didn't want to hurt Kay, but she needed to face facts and tell people who the father is. "Kay if you keep insisting on this then I don't want to be your friend," Miguel states bluntly. Tears gather in Kay's eyes. Didn't want to be her friend. Couldn't he see how much she loves him, would do anything for him. "If that is all you are here for then you can leave," remarks Miguel. Kay looks at him for a few more seconds then turns as practically runs back home. Closing the door with a heavy heart, Miguel hopes that Kay will come to terms with the reality.

At Theresa's home, she is doing some work and her son was sleeping in his room. There was a knock at her door. Going to open it, she sees it's Fox. "Well, what can I help you with, Fox," asks Theresa as she steps aside to let him in. "Just wanted to come by and see you and Ethan Martin," Fox tells her. "Also, to let you know about Gwen's appointment. Grandfather heard it through his sources that Gwen can't have children, something about scar tissue and such," Fox tells her. Sighing, Theresa tells him, "I can already guess, she's blaming me isn't she." "Of course," Fox replies, "She blames you for everything what's one more thing." The two of them sit down and talk for a few more minutes when a cry could be heard. Going to her son's room, Theresa comes back with her son. Ethan Martin's face lights up when he sees his big brother. Taking the toddler into his arms, Fox says, "Well little man, have a good nap?" Babbling to his older brother, Ethan Martin's stomach rumbles. "I better get him feed," says Theresa as she takes her son back. "Why don't I take both you and him out for dinner, my treat," Fox asks. Thinking for a minute, Theresa agrees and get her son ready to go. The three of them leave and head towards the Seascape for dinner.

As Fox and Theresa are arriving at the Seascape, so do Ethan and Gwen along with their mothers and Julian. Fox, Theresa, and Ethan Martin are seated first. They give their drink orders and then tell the waitress that they need a minute to decide. Ethan and his party are seated ten minutes after Fox and Theresa. This ticks Rebecca off. She feels that they should've been seated immediately and not made to wait. As Gwen sits down, she takes a minute to look around the restaurant. As she looks to the right she spies Theresa and Fox as well as Ethan Martin. This causes Gwen to get angry and she tenses up. Seeing that his wife has tensed up and became quiet, Ethan turns to Gwen to ask what was wrong. "Honey what's wron.." Ethan starts as he follows Gwen's line of sight, spying his half-brother with Theresa and her son. The rest at the table become quiet as they too see the group at the other table.

_There is the girl out to destroy my life, first she causes me to lose my precious Sarah, then renders me barren. Not to mention that I had to take a plea in my losing Sarah, _thinks Gwen. Ivy and Rebecca both think, _just you wait Terrorsita, you will lose everything, I'll make sure of it. _Julian was just angry about what happened at Crane Industries that day. He has been sidelined by his father more and more. Just that morning Julian was told by his father that Fox was going to be his successor not Julian. He could just imagine what the ladies were going to do when it becomes news the next day.

"Just ignore them, Gwennie," says Rebecca. "Rebecca's right, that guttersnipe will be no more soon," states Ivy. "Let's just enjoy our dinner and forget about them," Ethan says as he rubs her back to get Gwen to relax. Gwen relaxes a bit at their words. The five of them tried to have a nice dinner.

Over at Theresa's and Fox's table, the trio were having a nice dinner. Fox has told her about being named heir to his grandfather. Fox also remarks that Alistair has changed lately. It seems that the Crane patriarch has turned over a new leaf, he has been trying to show that world that he has changed for the better, treating the Lopez-Fitzgerald clan better then he has in the past. Theresa then says, "Your right, he has changed. I've noticed that he seems to be more caring and trying to be a better grandfather." The two continue to talk while Theresa feeds her soon. Fox then surprises Theresa by asking to feed his little brother. With only a raise of her eyebrow, Theresa hands Fox the fork and he then proceeds with feeding Ethan Martin. Soon both parties finish with their meals. Gwen and her party rush out, trying to get as far away from Theresa and Fox. While Theresa and Fox pay their bill and leave without the rush of the other party. He takes Theresa and Ethan Martin back to Theresa's house and then heads to the mansion.

There he heads to his room, going by the front parlor as he does so. As he approaches, Fox hears Theresa's name said. Spying into the front parlor, he sees Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca. Wondering what they were going to do, Fox stayed out of sight and listened in on their conversation.

"I just know Ethan was wanting to be with that tramp, Mother," hissed an angry Gwen. Seeing her daughter get so upset, Rebecca said, "There has to be a way to make Terrosita pay. First, she causes you to lose precious Sarah, now flaunting her happiness in your face, the nerve of her.". "Just be patience Gwen, I'm sure we can find a way to stomp out this trash," says a determined Ivy. Fox overhears the trio continue to plot against Theresa. Walking away from the room before he is seen, Fox makes a promise to god that they will fail.

As Fox was overhearing the ladies plot, Theresa was arriving home to her son. Going to her son she readies him for bed. Grateful for her new job, Theresa decided to tackle some paperwork before going to bed herself. She knows the next few days will be chaotic. Theresa worried at what Ivy, Rebecca or Gwen will try. She knew the two older women blamed her too.

**-Passions-**

The next day at work, a young man stood before Theresa's assistant. He said, "Is Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald in?" The assistant told the young man to wait while she called Theresa. "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald there is a young man here to see you." "Send him in," Theresa tells her assistant. The young man enters and serves her with papers. After the young man left, Theresa read the papers. They were for custody of her son Ethan Martin. Julian was moving to take sole custody of the child.

Before she could get anymore upset, Theresa took several calming breaths. Picking up her phone, Theresa called her new attorney, James Michaels. "What can I help you with Theresa," James asks her after she was put through. "I just got papers about custody of my son. Julian is suing me," she tells James. "Come right over and bring the papers," James tells her. Telling him she will be right there, Theresa hangs up. Walking out and telling her assistant to hold all her calls, she left to get to Michaels's office.

At the mansion, Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy were in the solarium having tea. "I bet Theresa got the papers by now," Gwen says with a smile on her face. Soon the tramp would lose her son to Ethan and Gwen. That makes all the women happy. "You and Ethan still doing the surrogate and IVF," asks Ivy. "Yes, I am taking the medication needed to harvest my eggs. I have the procedure in two days," Gwen tells her. "Soon, Gwennie you will have a son and be awaiting another child. That makes your mother so happy," replies Rebecca, thinking of the children her daughter would soon have. "Yes mother, soon I will have it all and that Theresa will be left with nothing," says Gwen with a wide smile on her face. The three of them continued for several more minutes. Then Ivy looked at her watch. Seeing that Sam would be off-duty in an hour, Ivy takes her leave of Gwen and Rebecca. As Ivy leaves, Gwen tells her mother that she was going to lie down for a bit before Ethan comes home. Then Gwen leaves for the room she and Ethan shared. Rebecca sits there for a few more moments then leaves for her room. There was still more planning left to do. _OH, Terrorsita, soon you will be left with nothing and my Gwennie will have everything,_ thinks the redhead.

As this was going on, Theresa arrives at James's office. The assistant tells her to go right in. Entering the office, James wastes no time in asking for the papers. Taking a few minutes going over the papers, James tells Theresa, "You shouldn't worry. Julian doesn't stand a chance. There's no foundation for this action." This reassures Theresa. "I'll get the hearing moved up so this can be dealt with quickly." "Thank you so much," Theresa tells them man. After asking a few more questions, Theresa tells him she has to get home to her son. He shows her out. After Theresa leaves, he called Alistair. This was to let him know that he was right. Rebecca forced his son to file for custody of his youngest grandchild. Thanking James, Alistair hangs up and sits back in his seat on the Crane jet. Soon, he would be in Harmony and certain people will be dealt with.

**-Passions-**

It was the next morning when everyone in the mansion came down for breakfast. Just as they were settling into eat when a booming voice rang out, "Well, if it isn't my beloved family." They all turned their heads to the entryway and saw Alistair standing there in all his glory. Recovering first, Julian asks, "Father, what are you doing here?" "I have come to see my family, Julian, that what," Alistair tells his son all the while smirking. He calmly walks past the stunned group to take a seat at the head of the table. Wondering what his grandfather was doing in Harmony, Fox asked, "Grandfather, what an unexpected surprise." Most of the table quickly ate in silence while Fox and Alistair talked business. Finishing first, Ethan and Julian get up from the table. Saying goodbye to their wives they headed out to get to Crane Industries. Alistair and Fox followed in short order.

They arrived within minutes of Ethan and Julian. Fox and Alistair went to their respective offices. The office gossips soon spread it around that Alistair was back in town. Theresa arrived minutes after Alistair and Fox. She got her messages from her assistant, and walked into her office.

She noticed that she had a message from Whitney. She wanted to meet up for lunch. Calling Whitney back right away, Theresa tells her to meet her at the Seascape restaurant. Theresa hung up on the call after telling Whitney goodbye. Then she got down to work. She had a pretty busy schedule. Looking at her watch, Theresa saw that her first meeting was in a few minutes. Gathering up what was needed for the meeting, Theresa left to make it to the conference room just down the hall.

**-Passions-**

The day passed quickly. Theresa had received a call from James, to tell her that the custody hearing was in two days. Thanking him, Theresa left for the day. Her mother was watching Ethan Martin. Theresa gathered some paperwork to finish at home and left. Bidding her assistant goodbye as she was packing to leave herself, Theresa thoughts were on her son. She couldn't wait til she got home and could see her son.

Fox and Alistair had a productive day for themselves. Tackling the mounds of paperwork, they too left for home. Both saying goodbye to their own assistants who were getting their own stuff together. Ethan and Julian on the other hand, didn't fair too well. Their minds kept wondering at why Alistair was back in Harmony. Ethan hoped this bode well for him and Gwen. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Not when his love for Theresa lead to his daughter dying. Julian felt that his father being here was a bad sign. Also he had to go to the mansion and listen to Rebecca's screeching. Rebecca was threatening Eve. To expose their past together. He couldn't hurt Eve. Julian knew that if he didn't do Rebecca's bidding then Eve would suffer for it. He and Ethan arrived at the mansion shortly after Fox and Alistair. Julian heading for his study and Ethan to the upper library. They were avoiding their respective wives. They knew that an explosion was coming.

At Theresa's house, she got home to a lovely scene. Her son was playing on a mat in the living room. Calling out to her mother, "Mama, I'm home." Coming in from preparing dinner in the kitchen, Pilar asks her daughter, "Hello, mija, how was work?" "The same old same old. How was Ethan Martin for you," Theresa asks her mother as she picks up her son. "He was an angel," Pilar told her daughter. "Dinner's almost done, come into the kitchen," Pilar tells Theresa. Still holding her son, Theresa follows her mother into the kitchen. Luis and Miguel were already in the kitchen. Saying hi to her brothers, Theresa puts Ethan Martin into his highchair. Pilar places the last of the food on the table and joined them. Grasping hands, the Lopez-Fitzgeralds said grace then started to eat. Luis asks about Theresa's day. She tells them, "Alistair is apparently back." This shocks the family. "Do you know why," asks Luis. "No, I have no clue. Hopefully he doesn't hurt us anymore," says Theresa. Miguel then says, "Has Michaels told you anything on the custody hearing?" "Yeah, he called today. He said that the hearing was moved up. It's in two days. Michaels feels that it will go good," replies Theresa. "Do you think that this is a scheme of Rebecca's to get back at you for Gwen losing Sarah," Luis asks worriedly. "I think so. She wants blood. But I think she just doesn't want to face the fact that Sarah's death was all on her daughter. Lord, knows that either one of them take responsibility for anything that goes wrong with their lives," Theresa states after which she heaves a big sigh. They finish eating soon afterwards. Miguel takes his leave, he is going to see his girlfriend. They have been replanning the wedding, since it was revealed that he wasn't the father of Kay's baby. Luis leaves to get to work.

Theresa takes her son to clean him up and then into the living room. Pilar cleans up and joins her daughter and grandson in the living room. Theresa works on some paperwork while she and her mother watch Ethan Martin play on a mat on the floor. Soon it was time to put the boy to bed. Theresa waves off her mother's protestation that she could do it and told the older woman that she relishes this time with her son. Taking Ethan Martin to get ready, she soon is in his room, siting in a rocking chair, Theresa slowly rocks her son to sleep while singing a lullaby. Ethan Martin soon is asleep. Putting him in the crib, Theresa quietly leaves the room. Coming back into the living room she gathers her papers and puts them into her satchel. Pilar bids her daughter goodnight, and goes to her room to get ready for bed herself. Then so does Theresa.

The days passed quickly. Soon it was the day for the custody hearing for Ethan Martin. Julian, Rebecca, Gwen, Ivy and Ethan arrived early. Soon after, Theresa arrived, but instead of Woody Strumper, she walked in with James Michaels. This kinda through Rebecca and Ethan for a loop. But they recovered quickly. They all went into the courtroom. The bailiff called the room to order and announced the judge. But instead if Reilly, judge Marks was announced. Rebecca want pale at this. Ethan knew that this hearing might not go the way the women wanted. "Okay everyone, I have a few rules that must be followed in my courtroom. One, there will be no outburst. Two if you have a problem with what is being said then object through your attorney. Three, if I sustain an objection, move on. With that said, Mr. Crane since you file this motion, you can go first." "Thank you your honor. The reason we are bringing this action is that my client's son is in danger if he stays with his mother much longer. She is negle.." As soon as Ethan started to say the word "neglect", Michaels stood and firmly said, "Objection your honor." "There is no proof of this alleged neglect." "Your honor if we may have some latitude we can connect Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald' conduct constitutes the neglect claims." As Marks was thinking, Rebecca had a smug smile bright on her face. She could just picture the judge telling the little harpy she was an unfit parent, and taking her rights away. Just as she was thinking this the judge asked, "Mr. Winthrop if there is no proof then move on." The smile immediately fell from Rebecca's face. She was stunned. So was Ivy and Gwen. They couldn't believe the judge said what he said. Taking a deep breath, Ethan tried to salvage his case. "Your honor, my client stills feels that he is better suited to raise his son then Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Thank you." Then Ethan sits with a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Then it was Michaels turn. "Your honor, my client feels that the child will be better served staying in his mother's care. She doesn't think that the lifestyle that the father and his wife live is conductive environment for the child. We have proofs that they are unsuited as parents at this time," Michaels says. He then hands the judge several DVDs. A TV and DVD player was already in the courtroom. On them were security footage of Julian and Rebecca playing sexual games in the open. Ethan objected at this. "Mr. Winthrop you want the court to believe that Mr. Crane's fitness as a parent is above reapporach. Then what does your client have to say about the tapes," the judge asks. Hanging his head, Ethan tells the judge, "I have nothing to say."

After that the judge asks Julian, "Mr. Crane, how many times have you seen the child since he has been in his mother's custody?" Stammering out, "None that I can remember." "Your honor, Mr. Crane has not called or seen the boy since he has been in his mother's custody," said Michaels. Then the judge asks Theresa, "Who watches your son while you work?" "My mother," Theresa tells Marks. The judge ponders this for a few minutes. Then he said something that stunned Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen. "I have heard enough. Mr. Crane you have not met the burden of proving that Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald is in any way neglectful for abusive. In fact the only danger the child is in would be when he was with you. That being said, I find that custody stay with the mother. As to visitation, I find that Mr. Crane and Mr. Crane alone has the right to supervised visits with the child. You and your wife will attend parenting classes, drug and alcohol classes and a mental health evaluation. We will reconvene in six months to decide from there." With that he banged his gavel and dismissed both parties.

As soon as the door closed behind the judge, the courtroom burst out in angry yelling. "You horrible slut. Did you bribe the judge to rule for you," screams out an outraged Rebecca. Gwen was curling in on herself. She could feel the chance to get Ethan Martin slipping further and further away. This could be happening? Theresa wasn't supposed to win. Ethan enveloped his trembling wife in his arms. Ivy bought Gwen's mental state to Rebecca's attention. Going over to her daughter. Rebecca promises that they will get Ethan Martin, that the judge is just mistaken. As they were busy comforting Gwen, Theresa and her attorney quietly leave the courtroom. Shaking her head, Theresa wondered when Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen were going to grow up.

**-Passions-**

A week passed since the custody hearing. Theresa found herself in a bridal boutique with Sheridan, her mother, Whitney and Charity along with Grace. They were seeing the wedding dress that Charity was going to wear to her new wedding. "You look beautiful, Charity," Theresa tells the young bride. Looking in the mirror, Charity has a feeling come over her. Like a calm sky after a storm. She knew that Miguel was going to love this dress. "Your mother would be proud," Grace tells her niece. The ladies spend a few more minutes admiring the dress. Then Charity leaves to the dressing room to change into her normal clothes. Theresa tells the ladies that she needed to get back to the office. The other ladies left to head out and continue their day.

Grace arrives back at the Bennett home. Sam is home for lunch. She enters the kitchen, and greets her husband. She had picked Sam and asked the good father to annul her marriage to David. The good father told her he would get everything started. Catching Sam's attention, she asks, "How has your morning been honey?" "It went well," Sam tells her. "Want some lunch," he asks her. "Sure," she tells him and they sit down to sandwiches. "Has Kay been down yet," asks Grace. She knows Kay didn't like the fact Grace went to Charity's dress fitting. "She was down for a bit earlier, but she told me that she was going to lie down for a bit. Kay said she was feeling tired," Sam tells her. They continue to talk for a few more minutes then Sam tells Grace that he needed to get back to the station. Just as he leaves in walked Jessica. "Hi mom," Jessica greets her mother. "Hi Jessica, how was your day so far," asks Grace. "Good so far. So how was Charity's dress fitting," Jessica states. "It went great," Grace told her youngest daughter.

Jessica proceeds to get a bit to eat and Grace tells her daughter that she was going to check on Kay. Heading up to Kay's room, Grace thought about what she was going to say to her oldest daughter. Knocking on Kay's door, Grace waited for her to respond. Kay says through the door, "Come in." Grace walked into Kay's room and greets her. "What's good about today," Kay tells her mother with swollen eyes. Grace could see that Kay had been up here crying. "Everything okay sweetie," asks Grace. "No, the man I love the father of my child is marrying the girl that I can't stand. How should I be feeling," Kay hisses out. With a weary sigh, Grace tells her troubled daughter, "Kay, just because Miguel is marrying Charity isn't doesn't mean they are trying to hurt you." "Like hell they're not," Kay spits back. Grace thinks on this for a minute, then asks Kay if she would be willing to talk to someone. Someone who could help her cope. Angrily, Kay lies down on her bed and turns on her side so her back is to her mother. Wearily, Grace let's herself out of Kay's room. Shutting the door to her daughter's room, Grace looks up and prays, "Dear Lord, please let Kay come to terms with all that has happened." Grace feared that the heartache wasn't over for her eldest daughter.


End file.
